1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal digital device, and more particularly, to a personal portable device and a slide hinge thereof, in which a microphone and a receiver of a slide type terminal are disposed close to the mouth and an ear, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are flip type, swing type, folder type, and slide type personal digital devices.
In the flip type, a display unit such as an LCD and a key input unit are formed in a single body and the key input unit is protected by using a cover connected to a lower end by a hinge.
In the folder type, two folder parts are connected to each other by a hinge to be open and closed and a main display unit and a key input unit are formed on surfaces opposite to each other. In a personal portable device of the folder type, a display unit and a key input unit may be protected by closing the two folder parts and operations of answering a call or inputting by using keys may be performed by opening the folder parts.
In a personal portable device of the swing type, two main bodies of a terminal are disposed to be opposite to each other and one of the two main bodies maintains a state of being parallel to the other main body while rotating through 180 degrees and moving. The described type designates a swing type personal portable device and a position of each of the main bodies of the terminal may be designated, thereby making this type currently popular.
Finally, in a personal portable device of the slide type, two slide parts are mutually overlapping and a display unit and a key input unit are disposed in the slide parts to face the same direction. Generally, in the personal portable device of the slide type, a covered display unit or key input unit of the rear side may be exposed by sliding a front slide part.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional slide type terminal in an opened state, and FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating an example of using the slide type terminal of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional slide type terminal 1 includes a main part 10 and a slide part 20. The slide part 20 vertically slides on the main part 10 and performs the functions of opening/closing a keypad and answering a phone call.
An antenna for wirelessly transmitting and receiving is installed in the main part 10, and a microphone 15 for inputting a voice is built in a lower end. Also, corresponding to the microphone 15, a speaker or a receiver 25 for outputting a voice of a person on the other end of the line is built in a front upper end of the slide part 20.
In the portable terminal formed of a conventional structure as described above, the slide part 20 moves straight relative to the main part 10, in the case of calling and the slide part 20 is upwardly open, and if the receiver 25 of the slide part 20 is held close to an ear of a user, the microphone 15 of the main part 10 becomes far from the mouth of the user, thereby dropping the quality of communication. Similarly, if the microphone 15 of the main part 10 is held close to the mouth of the user, the receiver 25 of the slide part 20 becomes far from the ear of the user, thereby also dropping the quality of communication.